I Turn My Camera On
by OneMoreLoveSongBeforeIFadeAway
Summary: What would a FanFiction be without Logan and Veronica finding each other again. FutureFic.


Disclaimer: I only own the Box set to Season One and Two, does that count?

Summary: Veronica works for the FBI, she and her parnter find themselves back where Veronica grew up. They are assigned to a murder case, in the middle of all of it Logan pops up in the investigation as a person of 'interest'.

Authors Note: STORY NOT BASED OFF SONG!!!

2nd Authors Note: Character names made up!

* * *

Random Acts of Blindness

* * *

Veronica sat in the black Mercedes, camera in hand, watching the man. She twisted in her seat and moved her camera to take another picture. There was a knock on the car window. Veronica was startled, but when she looked over she sighed. Veronica leaned over and opened the door. 

"How's the dirty picture biz boss?" her partner asked her as he sat in the passenger seat, she handed him a coffee and he took it from her while looking across the street.

"I should get paid more for this." Veronica told him while looking gat the clock, it read 3:oo in the morning. What could be so important that this guy couldn't wait till I was fully awake and ready to expose him? Veronica asked herself. She looked over at the man sitting next to her, he was staring at her.

"What?" She asked. He smiled and looked away

"Nothing it's just funny to look at you while you're not awake and thinking hard." He told her as he took another sip of the coffee. Veronica let out a little laugh and then turned serious.

"Oh yes, I was just calculate how I could kill you and not leave any evidence." She told him, and took a sip of coffee. He smiled and looked at her.

"You would miss me to much." He told her. She smiled at him, then back out the windshield.

"True" she said simply. He smiled and sat back with satisfaction.

They sat there for ten more minute before Veronica was startled by the voice in her earpiece. She put her hand to it listening.

"Agent Mars, and Agent Harvey, we need you back here." The voice said "no excuses, I know you're working that Cramon case but we need you here on something else, you have fifteen minutes"

Veronica sighed and looked over at her partner who was shaking his head; she started the car and pulled out.

"We have been working on this case for what, about three months and they are already pulling us off it." Agent Harvey complained. Veronica smiled.

"That's the FBI for ya" she replied. Harvey let out a chuckle agreeing with her. They drove off in silence.

Veronica thought about her life over the years, it had been five years seen she left Neptune, her friends, her father and her home. She still keeps in touch with her father of course, if she didn't he'd send a search group for her. She joined up with the FBI right after she left, her partner David Harvey was only two years older then her, he's a tall man, handsome, dark, muscular, and sweet guy, Veronica liked him from the start. Harvey was an agent before her, he was chosen to be her partner when she first came in, and they warmed right up to each other. They had since then become the best partnership in the bureau.

Even though Veronica kept most of her past a secret, she told him about Lily but not anything about how she was really the one who solved the case, she also brought up things like the bus crash in case they had to work on, but he knew little of what Veronica did in her year's a teenager. She told him how she used to help her dad in the PI business but Veronica never felt that she needed to pick at the old scabs. She figured she should tell him, but never felt like it was the right time. She also knew about him, his parents were murdered when he was just a kid; he grew up with his uncle who was a police officer. He grew up want to follow in his foot steps ever since.

* * *

They pulled into the parking lot of the FBI building in downtown LA, and got out of the car. Veronica had her bag at her side, with her camera, and lab top inside. 

"This better be good." Harvey said as the walked into the building, and over to the elevators. It only took a minute to get to their floor, they both stepped out and walked around desks until they got to their office. In the desk was a big man who looked like he hadn't slept in a few days, on his desk there was about three coffee cups, an empty water bottle and a bottle of Advil. Veronica thought to the first time she met Sam Ferris or 'Doc' as everyone in the investigation unit called him, he had given her the job due to her very bright and 'colorful' profile. Standing by the desk was a brown haired woman, next to her was a medium size built man. They both turned around when Veronica and David walked in.

"Mars, Harvey, I believe you have met these two before." Ferris said as he pointed at the two. "This is Agent James Darrk and his partner Agent Charlotte Woods; they will be working on this case as well"

Veronica smiled at the two; she and David had worked with them before. She really liked them, they were complete opposites but like magnets to each other, it was fun to work with them. Woods went over to Veronica and shook her hand.

"It's real nice to see you again Veronica." She said to her.

"Yea, it's been a long time." Veronica reply letting go of her hand, so the Agent could shake her partner's.

David smiled at Agent Woods and opened his arms to her. "Nice to see ya Chuck" he said as he pulled her into a playful hug, while Darrk went over to Veronica and shook her hand.

"Okay listen any of you familiar with a…" Doc looked down at the file on his desk. " Neptune California?" he asked and then looked up.

Veronica perked up at the name. Doc looked over at her.

"Mars?"

Veronica looked over at him. "Yea?"

"You know it?" He asked

"Yea that's um where… I just have been there that's all" She reply. He partner let out a chuckle. She looked over at him, and he just shrugged.

"Well at least that wasn't weird" He said. Darrk laughed a little. Veronica didn't see how it was funny.

"Alright that's enough, all four of you will be looking in to a murder case down there, you leave tomorrow, Mars you can lead since you know the town, any questions?" he finished as he stood up behind his desk.

"Do we have anyone that maybe of some kind of interest?" Harvey asked.

"Well we have one in interrogation right now; we picked him up after he was found at the crime scene" Doc answered.

Veronica nodded her head and pick up the file. Just then someone came into the room. Everyone turned to see another agent standing there.

"Sorry to interrupt but the man we have in interrogation keeps asking for a Veronica Mars." The Agent told them

They all looked over at Veronica. She shrugged a headed out the door. The other Agents followed behind her as she walked to the interrogation rooms. The same Agent as before showed them the room he was being held in. the other went into the room on the other side of the glass and Veronica walked into the other room with the mysterious man.

Veronica gasped at the sight; it was no mysterious man at all.

"Logan?"

* * *

**_Hope you all like it!!!_**

**_Read & Review! _**


End file.
